A Rainy Day in Manhattan
by Leaded-Pegasus
Summary: One-Shot: As a massive storm rolls over New York City, Annabeth is reminded of the haunting memory that changed her life forever.


**Okay, I needed a break from my writing for a little while to enjoy my long weekend. You know, MLK day equals no school? So thank you Martin Luther King Jr. for everythang! Another pro for no school on a Monday is no gym, I'm not an athletic person, I'm more, sit in my lady cave (as my sister's named it) and play video games. As much as I hate Adele (no offense) it inspired me to write this. I listen to music that goes with what I am writing. So Adele; is kind of mellow and solemn for this. This is a little quick thing, so it's a one shot or whatever.**

I snapped straight up in bed, awaking from another nightmare; this had been a regular occurrence for me. I felt my heart slow down and go back to a regular beat. The dream had been so terrible, it was near impossible to pull it out of my thoughts. I ran my fingers through my messy, tangled blonde hair while swinging my legs over the side of the bed. I could hear the light patter of soft rain falling onto the roof.

I pulled a blanket over my shoulders while walking over to the large window of me and Percy's bedroom. I pulled back the emerald green curtains that reminded me of…him, and sat down on the large windowsill. Down below me was the bustling streets of Manhattan; where people were bustling around to hail a taxi or break out their umbrellas. The city seemed to fall into a slumber as the rain got worse, just like I had for the past two years...No, I couldn't think like this, or else I would just fall apart again. The rain dimmed my emotions further as it got worse, and I could've sworn that I could hear the rumble of thunder out in the distance.

I straightened myself up, walked into the kitchen, and poured myself a cup of coffee from this morning. I had woken up earlier, but was too depressed to get out of bed. So, I had fallen back asleep, clouded in my sadness. I gulped down the coffee, and stood there, so spaced out, that my hands went slack on the mug, causing the glass and its contents to spill all over the tile floor. My mane of hair curtained my face as I looked down in sorrow-why? I disregarded the mess, stepping over it, and began walking through our apartment. I never really bothered to clean it anymore, what was the point? As a result, the pictures were coated in a light film of dust. I focused on one in particular, and used the side of my hand to smear the dust off. It was one of our wedding photos, we had been twenty-three at the time, and it was one of me smearing a glob of cake onto his cheek, with a look on his face that was well, a look that only a Seaweed Brain could pull off.

My Seaweed Brain, oh gods. I clutched the picture to my chest, pressed my back to the wall, and slumped down. I was thirty-one now, had a nice job, anything and everything a person could ask for, well- pretty damn close. I pressed the picture to my forehead, "Why, Percy? Why did you have to leave so soon?" A sudden rush of anger rushed through my veins, and I took it out on the wall, leaving a fist-sized hole behind. I kept my hand planted in the wall, resting my head above it, "Why?"

"Mommy? What's going on?" A small girl's voice filled the hallway, and I fought back the tears in my eyes, "Oh, sweetie, did I wake you?" I asked, voice cracking.

I looked down at my daughter, Rose. She looked like me when I was her age, but had something of her father in her eyes. She nodded at my question, "Why is your fist in the wall, momma?"

I looked back at my hand, and yanked it out quickly, "Just an accident, Rose. I'm sorry." She mouthed 'okay' and put her arms out, motioning for me to give her a hug. I dropped to my knees and collected my daughter in my arms, "I love you, so much, Rose. Do you know that? I love you more than _anything_ in the world. I want you to know how proud I am of you; you've been so strong these past few years. You've kept me alive, if I didn't have you, I don't know what I would do." I'm sure she probably didn't have the slightest understanding of what I just said to her, but I could feel her arms squeeze in comfort for me. "And I know your daddy would be proud of you, too."

"I miss daddy." Rose said sadly.

"Baby, so do I, so do I." Annabeth comforted. "You should go back to your nap, okay?"

"Okay." She said, and I watched the seven-year-old walk back to her room, leaving me alone in the hall.

I stood in the doorway of our room, staring at the tidy side of the bed, Percy's old side. I remembered that night…

_My cellphone buzzed on the nightstand next to me. Maybe it was Percy. I looked at the caller I.D. and it showed a random number, but I picked up anyway, "Hello?" A man's voice answered, "Hello, is this Annabeth Jackson?" _

"_Yes, and this is?" I replied._

"_This is Doctor Mason, ma'am. Your husband has been in a severe car accident and suffered major brain damage." My stomach did a flip, and my eyes began to water with tears_

"_How bad is he?" I forced._

"_I'm afraid, the injuries are too severe for repai;, he wouldn't survive any surgery. He doesn't have much time left, I'm sorry." _

The storm began to get worse, lightning crackled, and thunder boomed through the skies. Percy had always liked storms…

** End**

**A terrible ending, I know, but I felt like I was in the mood for writing something sad so, here you go. I was on the verge of crying myself, but I fought it down. I haven't had a good day, today. My Modern Warfare 3 is broken, so I couldn't play all day, which is like the end of the universe in my world! I know Percy's death wasn't very detailed, but that's the way it was meant to be. **

**Good night, I must go to school tomorrow, and it's almost eleven, pretty late for a school night…**

**~iGwyn12**


End file.
